bydgoszczfandomcom-20200223-history
Potencjał turystyczny
Bydgoszcz według obiegowych opinii nie jest miastem turystycznym. Wynika to z nieznajomości miasta i słabej promocji turystyki w Bydgoszczy. Oczywiście Bydgoszcz nie jest drugim Krakowem, ale znajdują się tu interesujące miejsca i obiekty, których brakuje innym ośrodkom. Potencjał turystyczny to coś więcej – zabytki, muzea, atrakcje przyrodniczo-krajobrazowe, szlaki turystyczne piesze, wodne, rowerowe, warunki do rekreacji, atrakcje kulturalne, zabytkowe parki, orginalne niepowtarzalne obiekty, ścieżki ekologiczne itp W tak pojętym zakresie Bydgoszcz wypada zupełnie inaczej. Do potencjału samego miasta dochodzi otoczenie, które ma dużo do zaoferowania turystom, ale to jest temat na oddzielne potraktowanie. Co ma Bydgoszcz do pokazania na skalę ogólnokrajową Bydgoski Węzeł Wodny, System kanałów i Wenecja Bydgoska Bydgoszcz od 1774 r. jest jednym z najważniejszych w kraju ośrodków żeglugi śródlądowej. W mieście i okolicach znajduje się kilka kanałów przekopanych w XVIII i XIX w., które stanowią Bydgoski Węzeł Wodny. Z Bydgoszczy można dotrzeć drogami wodnymi Wisłą do Bałtyku, Kaliningradu lub Krakowa, Notecią do Berlina, przez Górny Kanał Notecki, jezioro Gopło i Kanał Ślesiński do Warty. Jakie kanały wykonano w Bydgoszczy i okolicach: * Kanał Bydgoski o długości 25 km łaczący dorzecza Odry (Europy Zachodniej) i Wisły (Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej) przekopany w 1773 r. * Kanał Górnonotecki przekopany w XIX w. w celu polepszenia warunków żeglugowych na Noteci * Nowy Kanał Notecki przekopany w XIX, prowadzący wody Noteci do kanału bydgoskiego, co umożliwiło zwiększenie tonażu barek pływających Kanałem Bydgoskim oraz usprawniło transport wodny Notecią z terenów wschodniej Wielkopolski W mieście rozbudowany system jazów i podpiętrzeń Brdy sprawia, że oblewana wodami Młynówki jest Wyspa Młyńska, a szereg kamienic sąsiaduje z wodą, podobnie jak w Wenecji. Wenecja Bydgoska jest rozpoznawalnym miejscem Bydgoszczy. Wyspa Młyńska i Wenecja wymagają odrestaurowania, co ma szansę stać się w najbliższych latach. Nowe mosty i kładki na Brdzie i Młynówce dodają uroku temu miejscu, powstanie nowy kanał na Wyspie Młyńskiej, miejsce ożywi się. Dodatkowym atutem jest sąsiedztwo parku ze starodrzewem, Opery ze sceną letnią, katedrą, Starym Rynkiem. W Brdyujściu przez podpiętrzenie Brdy śluzami powstał Tor Regatowy oraz 2 wyspy oblewane ujściowymi odnogami rzeki. Od roku 1980 na torze regatowym cumuje najstarsza bydgoska barka holowana o nazwie ELLA.Została wybudowana w Gdańsku w 1929r.Od 30 lat armatorem tej barki jest Stowarzyszenie Bydgoski Klub Motorowodny MORS,jest ona miejscem spotkań bydgoskich motorowodniaków. Skupienie Zabytkowych Urządzeń Hydrotechnicznych W mieście i okolicach znajduje się kilkanaście zabytkowych śluz. W mieście znajdują się: * 3 zabytkowe śluzy starego kanału zbudowane w 1773 r., przebudowane w 1804 r.,w latach 1988-94 gruntownie odnowione * 2 śluzy nowego kanału zbudowane w 1910-1915 r., w tym Śluza Miejska na starym mieście * 3 śluzy w Brdyujściu, w tym jedyny w Polsce jaz walcowy * jazy podpiętrzające na starym mieście * tama na Brdzie w Smukale podpiętrzająca rzekę, która tworzy zalew smukalski W bliskim otoczeniu Bydgoszczy znajdują się: * 4 śluzy na kanałach noteckich, w tym największa śluza w Dębinku z 1806 r. * śluza na kanale bydgoskim w Paterku * tamy na Brdzie w Tryszczynie i Samociążku z elektrowniami wodnymi – podpiętrzające Brdę, która tworzy w tych miejscach lokalne zalewy * tama w Koronowie, przyczyna powstania Zalewu Koronowskiego – wielkiego zbiornika wodnego o wyjątkowych walorach turystycznych. Moc elektrowni wodnych sięga 26MW dla tamy w Koronowie, 2,7 MW dla tamy w Tryszczynie i 3 MW dla tamy w Smukale Tak duże nagromadzenie zabytkowych śluz, kanałów, jazów jest rzadko spotykane w kraju, tym bardziej w mieście wojewódzkim Perła Secesji Stare Miasto i Śródmieście Bydgoszczy ma szansę po odrestaurowaniu stać się wizytówką miasta. Już obecnie obszary odrestaurowanych kwartałów ulic są bardzo okazałe. Bydgoszcz może powrócić do przedwojennego miana perły secesji. Atrakcyjne turystycznie miejsca w mieście Zabytki bydgoskie, takie jak średniowieczne kościoły, czy monumentalne obiekty są warte zwiedzenia. Warto obejść Stare Miasto: Rynek, ul. Mostową, Długą, Farną, Batorego, Grodzką, Wenecję Bydgoską, Wyspę Młyńską. Po przejściu przez most Staromiejski można przejść bulwarami nad Brdą, zobaczyć nowy symbol Bydgoszczy jakim są „Nowe Spichrze” BRE oraz nowy symbol kulturalny jakim jest piękniejący gmach - Opera Nova. Warto przejść ul. Gdańską do dzielnicy muzycznej, zobaczyć odrestaurowane przykłady zabudowy secesyjnej. Ulicą Dworcową można dojść do dworca kolejowego podziwiając zwłaszcza monumentalny gmach Królewskich Dyrekcji Kolei Wschodnich. Wracajac warto przejść bulwarami nad Brdą w otoczeniu łabędzi, bądź odwiedzić Plac Piastowski z pięknym odrestaurowanym kościołem NSPJ pośrodku. DZIELNICA MUZYCZNA ma charakter miasta-ogrodu. Wśród parków i skwerów znajdują się zabytkowe obiekty, secesyjne kamienice przy ul. Słowackiego i Mickiewicza, gmachy Teatru, Filharmonii, Akademii Muzycznej, Szkoły Muzycznej, wille z początku XX w. W parkach znajdują się pomniki słynnych kompozytorów, pomnik Łuczniczki. W powietrzu rozlega się muzyka z pomieszczeń Szkoły i Akademii Muzycznej. Blisko stamtąd do Sielanki, która jest skupiskiem neoklasycystycznych wilii w otoczeniu parkowym. Wyróżnia się monumentalny gmach Bazyliki zbudowany na wzór rzymskiego Panteonu oraz monumentalne gmachy VI Liceum i „Coperncanum” – dawnego Technikum Kolejowego. W ciągu al. Ossolińskich znajduje się Bydgoska Aleja Dębowa, poświęcona znanym osobom związanym z Bydgoszczą. Swoje dęby posadzili osobiście lub w zastępstwie m.in. papież Jan Paweł II, Jan Nowak Jeziorański, Tadeusz Mazowiecki, Jerzy Hoffmann, Marian Rejewski, Irena Szewińska i inni. Następnie przechodząc przez Park Ludowy można zatrzymać się w Amfiteatrze. Latem co tydzień odbywają się tam koncerty plenerowe. Na skraju Parku znajduje się Pałac Młodzieży. dalej przez Park Jagiełły można dojść do Brdy obserwując częste treningi wioślarzy na rzece oraz siedziby klubów wioślarskich na brzegu. Będąc na Wyspie Młyńskiej warto przejść bulwarem Młynówki (zbud. w 2002 r.) obserwując wartki nurt czystej rzeki i sąsiadujące kamienice. Ul. św. Trójcy obok kościoła, dalej monumentalnego gmachu Technikum Mechanicznego dochodzimy do Starego Kanału Bydgoskiego. Ścieżki spacerowe prowadzą wzdłuż kanału i pomnikowych drzew. Mijamy 230-letnie odrestaurowane śluzy na kanale z szumiacą, spadającą wodą. Na wyróżnienie zasługują 3 bydgoskie sanktuaria: * Sanktuarium M a t k i B o s k i e j P i ę k n e j M i ł o ś c i „Madonny Bydgoskiej” – patronki miasta i diecezji w katedrze. Obraz Matki Boskiej jest uznawany za jeden z piękniejszych w kraju, a ma rodowód średniowieczny. Na obrazie uwieczniono proszącego o opiekę starostę bydgoskiego z XV w. J. Kościeleckiego. Katedra z zewnątrz może nie imponujaca wielkością, zachwyca wspaniale utrzymanym i upiększonym wnętrzem. W ołtarzu króluje obraz MB, a ściany i sufit kapią złotem. Wnętrze jest przytulne i sprzyja skupieniu.Patronowie katedry św. Marcin i Mikołaj są uznawani za patronów Bydgoszczy.Zwłaszcza św. Marcin wg tradycji jest patronem miasta (podobnie Poznania).Warto zauważyć, że patronem Fordonu jest św. Mikołaj. * Sanktuarium N o w y c h M ę c z e n n i k ó w na Wyżynach, gdzie znajdują się pamiątki po ks.Popiełuszce, który tu odprawił ostatnią Mszę Św. praz Izba Pamięci po wizycie Papieża Jana Pawła II w Bydgoszczy 7 VI 1999. Kosciół jest jednym z większych w Bydgoszczy, w formie amfiteatru. * Sanktuarium rodzinne M a t k i B o s k i e j P r z e d z i w n e j na Piaskach.Jest położone w spokojnym leśnym zakątku na krawędzi doliny Brdy.Stanowi niewielki kościółek z przytulnym wnętrzem i obrazem MB, otwarty cały dzień.Jego powstanie sięga połowy lat 90. Warto wspomnieć o zabytkach sztuki inżynierskiej. Niewątpliwie są nimi niektóre bydgoskie mosty. Jedynie 2 mosty w rejonie Starówki przetrwały w stanie nienaruszonym II wojnę światową: * Most Królowej Jadwigi – z końca XIX w., konstrukcja żelbetowa * Most Kolejowy w ciągu ul. Zygmunta Augusta – ceglany łukowy z XIX w. Atuty przyrodniczo-krajobrazowe Jak opisano w poprzednich rozdziałach Bydgoszcz może poszczycić się atrakcyjnym położeniem geomorfologicznym i przyrodniczym. Najważniejsze atuty wynikające z tego to: * zróżnicowanie krajobrazów w mieście * położenie miasta na kilku poziomach * liczne punkty widokowe w strefach krawędziowych wysoczyzn * liczne jary, parowy i wąwozy na krawędziach wysoczyzn * zakole i pomorski przełom Wisły stanowiący unikalny na skalę ogólnokrajową krajobraz * cztery rzeki o zupełnie odmiennym charakterze i krajobrazach * zalesienie okolic największe spośród dużych miast * zróżnicowanie roślinności w obrębie różnych stref morfologicznych * jeden z najwiekszych w kraju udział obszarów prawnie chronionych w powierzchni miasta * 18 rezerwatów przyrody w odległości max 18 km od granic miasta * Park Krajobrazowy Dolnej Wisły zajmuje prawie 10% powierzchni miasta * strefy chronionego krajobarzu otaczają miasto ze wszystkich stron * duża liczba pomników przyrody (prawie 300 w mieście i powiecie, zdecydowanie najwięcej w województwie) * 9 ścieżek ekologicznych w mieście * skupisko ptaków wędrownych * powierzchnia parków spacerowo-wypoczynkowych mniejsza tylko od Warszawy * powierzchnia parków i zieleńców na mieszkańca – 3 miejsce w kraju wśród 40 dużych i średnich miast * 830 ha Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku z licznymi atrakcjami (ZOO, Ogród Botaniczny, Lunapark, kolejka wąskotorowa i inne) oraz strefą ciszy * kilkadziesiąt parków, z tego wiele zabytkowych * świetne warunki do wypoczynku niedzielno-światecznego w podmiejskiej okolicy * liczne ośrodki wypoczynkowe w okolicach * raj dla żeglarzy i wodniaków na Zalewie Koronowskim * wielkie obszary lasów wokoło, raj dla grzybiarzy * w odległości max 40m jest 5 dużych Parków Krajobrazowych * ośrodek wypoczynkowy na terenie miasta w leśnym zakolu Brdy * jeziora z ośrodkami wypoczynkowymi i campingami (Piecki, Chmielniki, Borówno) Liczne trasy turystyczne piesze, rowerowe i wodne Atrakcyjność krajobrazowo-przyrodnicza oraz silne zalesienie okolic Bydgoszczy sprawia, że wytyczono na obszarze podmiejskim kilkadziesiąt znakowanych szlaków turystycznych. Zagęszczenie szlaków turystycznych w okolicy Bydgoszczy jest największe w regionie i większe niż w wielu innych dużych miastach. W nawiasie podano ocenę atrakcyjności szlaków w skali 5-gwiazdkowej. Szlaki Brdy Szlaki dorzecza Brdy biegną na północ od Bydgoszczy głównie terenami leśnymi. Dzielą się na dwa rodzaje: szlaki najbliższych okolic Bydgoszczy oraz szlaki krajobrazowe okolic Zalewu Koronowskiego. Szlak niebieski „Brdy” (*****) Bydgoszcz Brdyujście - Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku – Smukała - Janowo – Samociążek – Koronowo - Romanowo – Sokole Kuźnica – Zamrzenica – Świt – Rudzki Most – Gołąbek – Woziwoda – Rytel – Swornegacie – Konarzyny (150 km) Szlak prezentujący walory krajobrazowe doliny Brdy i Borów Tucholskich. W okolicach Bydgoszczy najpiękniejszy jest odcinek w zakolu Brdy w Janowie. Szlak żólty im. Leona Wyczółkowskiego (*****) Bydgoszcz Osowa Góra – sanatorium w Smukale - Smukała – Janowo - Tryszczyn - Wtelno - Gościeradz – Samociążek – Wilcze Gardło – Nowy Jasiniec – Wymysłowo – Wielonek – Sokole Kuźnica – Klonowo – Pruszcz. (73 km) Szlak m.in. obiegający po północnej stronie zakole Brdy w Janowie, biegnący wzdłuż wschodniej części Zalewu Koronowskiego, piękne pejzarze, ciekawa rzeźba terenu Szlak zielony jeziora Koronowskiego (*****) Wudzyn - prom Sokole-Kuźnica – Samociążek – Stronno (77 km) Prezentuje walory okolic Zalewu – bukowe i sosnowe lasy, leśne ostępy, przyjeziorne nadbrzeża, sakralne zabytki Szlak zielony im. inż. Ciesielczuka (****) Osielsko – Niemcz - most na Brdzie – Bydgoszcz Opławiec (14 km) Przebiega przez tereny leśne na północ od Bydgoszczy, następnie przekracza głęboką dolinę Brdy Szlak czerwony turystów pieszych „Talk” (****) Bydgoszcz Fordon – Osielsko – Bydgoszcz Opławiec – Gościeradz (32 km) Przez wzgórza fordońskie, lasy, Osielsko, Żołędowo, wkracza do doliny Brdy. Szlak czarny im. dr Meysnera (****) Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku – Piaski - kładka na Brdzie - sanatorium w Smukale – Tryszczyn (16 km) Przebiega przez las jachcicki, następnie doliną Brdy Szlak czarny „Białego węgla” (****) Maksymilianowo-Samociążek-Koronowo-Pieczyska (30 km) Szlak doskonale prezentujący walory krajobrazowe okolic Koronowa. Przebiega wzdłuż zalewów i elektrowni wodnych na Brdzie Szlak Zamkowy (***) Serock - Nowy Jasiniec (6 km) Prezentuje okolice Zalewu Koronowskiego przy ruinach zamku kryżackiego w Nowym Jasińcu Szlak żółty im. inż. Janickiego (**) Bydgoszcz Brdyujście – Zamczysko - Osielsko (9 km) Przez tereny leśne Północnego Pasa Rekreacyjnego Bydgoszczy Szlaki Wisły Szlaki obejmują cztery krainy: Dolinę Dolnej Wisły, dorzecze dolnej Wdy, zachodnią część Pojezierza Chełmińskiego i północne krańce Puszczy Bydgoskiej Szlak żółty „Rezerwatów Chełmińskich” (*****) Bydgoszcz Fordon – most przez Wisłę – rezerwat „Wielka Kępa Ostromecka” – Ostromecko - Reptowo - Gzin - Unisław - Płutowo – Starogród – Chełmno (48 km). Szlak przebiega przez rezerwaty przyrody południowej części Doliny Dolnej Wisły. Najatrakcyjniejszy szlak Pojezierza Chełmińskiego Szlak czarny „Na Diabełce” (*****) Świecie – Sartowice (11 km) Krótki szlak prowadzący stromym wiślanym osuwiskiem Szlak czarny w Unisławiu (*****) Szlak na krawędzi zboczowej Doliny Dolnej Wisły do punktu widokowego (2 km) Szlak niebieski im. dr Władysława Łęgi (*****) Terespol – Laskowice (22 km) Bardzo interesujący szlak wiodący wokł dorzecza dolnej Wdy Szlak zielony „Nadwiślański” (****) Bydgoszcz Osiedle Leśne - Zamczysko – Strzelce Górne - Gądecz – Trzęsacz - Kozielec - Topólno - Świecie (55 km). Trasa prowadzi południową częścią Parku Krajobrazowego Doliny Dolnej Wisły Szlak „Orlich Gniazd” (****) Ostromecko – Kamieniec (15 km) Szlak biegnie wiślanym zakolem opodal Bydgoszczy Szlak zielony „Starego Chełmna” (****) Atrakcyjny, bogaty w walory krajobrazowe, panoramy widokowe doliny Wisły i Chełmna (17 km) Szlak czerwony Zamków i Martyrologii (****) Chełmno – Małe Czyste – Papowo Biskupie (zamek) – Kornatowo (16 km) Szlak prezentujący uroki Pojezierza Chełmińskiego – krainy położonej na wschód od Bydgoszczy. Szlak czerwony „Zielonej Strugi” (****) Przyłubie – Rojewo (39 km) Jeden z ciekawszych szlaków wiodących terenami Puszczy Bydgoskiej, stromymi nadwiślańskimi skarpami, pagórami wydmowymi i bezkresnymi borami Szlak żółty „Puszczański” (***) Bydgoszcz Lęgnowo - Żółwin - Siedmiogóry - Wypaleniska – Szwedzka Góra - Chrośna - Dąbrowa Mała - Osiek Wielki - Glinno Wielkie - Gniewkowo (44 km). Ciekawy szlak prezentujący walory krajobrazowe Puszczy Bydgoskiej, opodal wiślanej doliny Szlak zielony im. Tadeusza Dolczewskiego (***) Solec Kujawski – centrum radiowo-nadawcze w Kabacie (Puszcza Bydgoska) - cmentarz menonicko-ewangelicki w Przyłubiu Szlak czarny „Panoramy Chełmna” (***) Trasa biegnie po pagórkowatej rzeźbie okolic Chełmna (8 km) Szlak czarny martyrologii w okolicach Płutowa (**) Szlak w okolicach mogiły ofiar II wojny światowej (2 km) Szlak czerwony martyrologii Solecczan (*) Szlak po Solcu Kujawskim (9 km) Szlaki Noteci Szlaki prowadzą dorzeczem Noteci, obejmując część etnicznych terenów Kujaw i Pałuk, przez Bydgoskie Łąki Nadnoteckie oraz Puszczą Bydgoską krzyżując się w okolicy Jeziora Jezuickiego. Szlak niebieski „Pałucki” (*****) Brzoza – Łabiszyn – pałac w Lubostroniu – Chomiąża Szlachecka - Gąsawa (66 km) Ciekawy pod względem krajoznawczym szlak turystyczny wiodący przez najciekawcze tereny Pałuk Szlak czerwony „Powstania Kościuszkowskiego na Kujawach” (*****) Bydgoszcz Błonie – las „szubiński” – Trzciniec – Zielonka – Bydgoskie Łąki Nadnoteckie – Kanał Notecki - śluza Dębinek – Noteć – Władysławowo – Pszczółczyn – Kąpie – Łabiszyn (21 km) Najciekawszy obok pałuckiego notecki szlak turystyczny okolic Bydgsozczy. Prowadzi trasą przemarszu wojsk powstańczych gen. H. Dąbrowskiego w 1794 r. Szlak żółty im. Leszka Białego (*****) Biskupin – Gąsawka - Niestronno (22 km) Szlak wiodący przez ciekawe krajobrazowo tereny Pałuk . Szlak czerwony „Piastowski” (*****) Żnin – Biskupin – Recz (24 km) Szlak prowadzący agrarnymi terenami przy polodowcowych jeziorach Szlak żółty „Nadnotecki” (****) Bydgoszcz Prądy – Lisi Ogon – Głęboczek – Tur - Potulice – Nakło - Lubaszcz – Samostrzel – Osiek – Białośliwie – Piła Kalina (100 km). Szlak prowadzi sosnowymi lasami ku otoczonej bezkresnymi łąkami Noteci. Szlak czarny „ Komputerków” (****) Bydgoszcz Wyżyny – lasy bielickie - Stryszek - Piecki – Prądocin - Wypaleniska – Solec Kujawski (31 km). Szlak prowadzi przez pagórkowate tereny Puszczy Bydgskiej, zahaczając o jezioro Jezuickie Szlak czarny „Powstania Wielkopolskiego” (****) Bydgoszcz Prądy – Lisi Ogon – Drzewce - Murowaniec – most przez kanał - Zamość - Rynarzewo (13 km). Ciekawy krajoznawczo szlak, biegnacy przy kanale noteckim Szlak zielony „Relaks” (***) Bydgoszcz dworzec PKS – kładka na Brdzie – Wzgórze Wolności – lasy bielickie - Piecki – Chmielniki (16 km). Szlak turystyczny Puszczy Bydgoskiej prowadzący nad jezioro Jezuickie Opis pieszego szlaku RELAKS Bydgoszcz - Chmielniki Szlak czerwony „ Wolnościowy” (***) Bydgoszcz Stare Miasto – Wzgórze Dąbrowskiego – Glinki - lasy bielickie - Emilianowo - Piecki – Prądocin - Dobromierz – Nowa Wieś Wielka (27 km). Szlak turystyczny Puszczy Bydgoskiej prowadzący nad jezioro Jezuickie Szlak niebieski im. płk. I. Mielżyńskiego (***) Rynarzewo – Szubin (12 km) Szlak uzupełniający czarny szlak Powstania Wielkopolskiego Szlak zielony im. „red. Wojciecha Rzeźniackiego” (**) Bydgoszcz Błonie – las „szubiński” – Murowaniec - most na kanale – Zamość - Głęboczek - Żurczyn (21 km). Szlak prowadzący po lasach na południowy zachód od Bydgoszczy Szlak żółty w okolicach Brzozy (*) Szlak łączący szlaki Puszczy Bydgoskiej ze szlakiem pałuckim w Brzozie (2 km) Szlaki rowerowe Międzynarodowa Trasa Rowerowa R-1 Najdłuższy szlak rowerowy w Europie z Calais we Francji do Petersburga w Rosji. Na odcinku podbydgoskim przebiega na trasie: Salno – Wtelno – Bydgoszcz Janowo – Bożenkowo – Samociążek - Koronowo Szlak rowerowy czarny po Dolinie Dolnej Wisły Cierpice – Solec Kujawski – Bydgoszcz – Świecie – Nowe – Gniew most k. Tczewa – Kwidzyn – Grudziądz - Chełmno – Ostromecko – Zamek Bierzgłowski (480 km) Wytyczony w 2001 r. prezentuje walory krajobrazowe doliny największej polskiej rzeki od Kotliny Toruńskiej, aż po deltę. Szlak rowerowy dookoła Doliny Fordońskiej (89 km) Osiedla Leśne - Las Gdański - Nowy Fordon – Topólko – Gruczno - Chełmno - Ostromecko - Stary Fordon. Rowerowy Szlak Przyjaźni Bydgoszcz – Toruń – wytyczony w 2003 r. (57 km) Bydgoszcz Dworzec Gł. PKP – Bydgoszcz Fordon – Ostromecko - Wałdowo Królewskie – Wolumin – Skłudzewo - Zławieś Wielka - Zarośle Cienkie - Cegielnik - Rozgarty – Toruń Plac Rapackiego Szlak Rowerowy BY 6001n (167 km) Bydgoszcz-Leśna - Las Gdański - Piaski - Smukała - Janowo – Świekatowo – Bysławek – Tuchola – Woziwoda – Rytel - Mylof - Swornegacie - Chojnice Miejskie szlaki rowerowe (razem 36 km – stan na 2003 r.) I. Nad Starym Kanałem Bydgoskim II. W rejonie osiedla Piaski III. W rejonie Leśnego Parku Kultury i Wypoczynku IV. Wzdłuż trasy „W-Z” V. Nad Brdą i wzdłuż ul. Toruńskiej VI. U podnóża Zbocza Fordońskiego Znakowane ścieżki spacerowe wokół Bydgoszczy Wytyczono dwa okrężne szlaki wokół Smukały, które dostosowane są do regulaminu imprez IVV (Internationaler Volkssportverband). Oznakowane kwadratami z przylegających podstawami trójkątów białego i kolorowego (niebieskiego lub czerwonego). 1. Szlak niebieski 10 km 2. Szlak czerwony 18 km Turystyka wodna W pobliżu Bydgoszczy znajduje się wiele szlaków kajakowych. Na terenie miasta znajduje się stanica wodna PTTK z ośrodkiem domków turystycznych. Można wypożyczyć kajaki i dokonać spływu Brdą. Od kwietnia do października kursuje tramwaj wodny. Rzeka Brda przepływa przez centrum miasta i starówkę. Wiele arterii komunikacyjnych przebiega wzdłuż rzeki. Umożliwia to wykorzystanie drogi wodnej jako naturalnego traktu, na którym może kursować środek transportu miejskiego. W sezonie kursuje co godzinę niewielki statek o cenie biletu niższej, niż komunikacji autobusowej. Turystyka łączy się w tym przypadku ze względami użytkowymi. Wykorzystując Bydgoski Węzeł Wodny można dopłynąć do jezior pałuckich lub Gopła, lub też Notecią na zachód aż do Odry. W Bydgoszczy działa jeden z najstarszych w Polsce klubów turystyki wodnej.Jest to Bydgoski Klub Motorowodny MORS.Powstał w 1957r przy OM PTTK. Szlaki kajakowe * BRDA – dostępna dla kajaków na długości 233 km, przebiega przez liczne jeziora Pojezierza Pomorskiego, Bory Tucholskie, Zalew Koronowski, Bydgoszcz, ujście do Wisły, jeden z najatrakcyjniejszych szlaków w Polsce. W latach 60-tych spływał Brdą Karol Wojtyła. Przy rzece znajduje się dobra infrastruktura turystyczna m.in. 5 stanic wodnych PTTK i liczne ośrodki wypoczynkowe. Niezwykle urozmaicony, kręty bieg rzeki, rozległe lasy, malownicze jeziora, pierwotna przyroda, liczne boczne szlaki, od lat ściągają na Brdę licznych turystów wodnych. Płynąc cicho przez leśne ostępy można natknąć się na schodzące do wodopoju jelenie, sarny i dziki lub dostrzec czarne bociany. Atrakcją środkowego biegu Brdy są przede wszystkim malownicze jeziora charakteryzujące się czystą wodą i bardzo urozmaiconymi, przeważnie zalesionymi brzegami. Nad piaszczystymi, łatwo dostępnymi brzegami rozlokowały się liczne ośrodki wypoczynkowe. Na terenie Borów tucholskich, znajduje się zapora w Mylofie, kierująca część wód rzeki do Wielkiego Kanału Brdy, imponującej budowli hydrotechnicznej z połowy XIX wieku. Kanał ten, poprowadzony jest równolegle do Brdy, miejscami po akweduktach, ponad kilkoma jej dopływami. W okolicy Tucholi Brda tworzy malowniczy przełom z licznymi bystrzami zwany Piekłem, stanowiący rezerwat przyrody. Szlak kończy najpiękniejsze i największe na całym szlaku Brdy, Jezioro Koronowskie o niezwykle urozmaiconej linii brzegowej, z licznymi, głębokimi zatokami, otoczone niemal ze wszystkich stron lasami. Poniżej Zalewu Koronowskiego na Brdzie wybudowano kilka zapór i elektrowni wodnych. Zbiornikami wyrównawczymi dla elektrowni są dwa mniejsze sztuczne zbiorniki, jezioro Tryszczyn i jezioro Smukała. Zapora w Smukale, zbudowana w 1951 roku po zniszczeniu poprzedniej w czasie wojny, leży już w granicach administracyjnych Bydgoszczy. * KANAŁ BYDGOSKI – szlak długości 25 km, od Brdy do ujścia Noteci, 6 śluz, zbudowany w 1774 r. * NOTEĆ – szlak długości 280 km, rzeka nizinna na terenie Kujaw i Wielkopolski, największy dopływ Warty. W górnym biegu rozdziela się na 2 ramiona: Noteć Wschodnią i Zachodnią, które łączą się w jez. Pakoskim. Spływ jest atrakcyjny w górnym odcinku. * KANAŁ NOTECKI – szlak długości 25 km, dostępny dla kajaków i statków, zbudowany w XIX w., łączy Noteć z Kanałem Bydgoskim. * GĄSAWKA – szlak długości 53 km, łatwy, miejsce rozpoczęcia spływu w Żninie lub Biskupinie, zakończenie w ujściu do Noteci. * ŁOBŻONKA – szlak długości 28 km, łatwy, urozmaicony licznymi zakolami. Szlak zaczyna się w Łobżenicy, jest malowniczy, wiedzie wąską doliną o stromych brzegach, kończy się w ujściu do Noteci. Muzea W Bydgoszczy znajduje sie wiele muzeów, z tego tylko Muzeum Okręgowe odwiedza rocznie ok. 55 tyś. turystów. W województwie większa frekwencja jest w Biskupinie, Golubiu-Dobrzyniu i Toruniu. * Muzeum Okręgowe im. L.Wyczółkowskiego, użytkujące kilka obiektów, m.in. dawny klasztor klarysek przy ul. Gdańskiej, Spichrze przy ul. Grodzkiej, Biały Spichlerz na Wyspie Młyńskiej (ekspozycja „Rzemiosło Bydgoskie”), Czerwony Spichlerz na Wyspie Młyńskiej oraz 3 domy na Wyspie Młyńskiej * Pomorskie Muzeum Wojskowe * Muzeum Dyplomacji i Uchodźstwa Polskiego * Muzeum Farmacji przy Aptece "Pod Łabędziem" * Muzeum Oświaty * Ośrodek Muzealny Bydgoskiego Węzła Kolejowego * Muzeum Misyjne Zgromadzenia Ducha Świętego * Muzeum Fotografii przy Wyższej Szkole Gospodarki * Muzeum fonografii * Muzeum-wystawa dawnego sprzętu rolniczego z XIX w. – w zajeździe Stopka k. Koronowa Kąpieliska (w nawiasie odległość od granic Bydgoszczy) * BRDA – na terenie miasta kilka plaż niestrzeżonych od Janowa po Czyżkówko * PIECKI – plaża nad zatoką jez. Jezuickiego. Na miejscu pełna infrastruktura (4 km) * CHMIELNIKI – plaża nad jez. Jezuickim. Na miejscu camping (11 km) * BORÓWNO – kilka plaż nad czystym jez. Borówno. Pełna infrastruktura (11 km) * SAMOCIĄŻEK – plaża nad jez. Białym – południowym krańcem zalewu Koronowskiego. Na miejscu ośrodek wypoczynkowy "Julia" i przystań (9 km) * SALNO – kąpielisko nad jednym z wielu bardzo czystych jezior „Rynny Byszewskiej” (15 km) * PIECZYSKA - największa plaża w okolicach Bydgoszczy, nad Zalewem Koronowskim. Na miejscu liczne ośrodki wypoczynkowe i przystanie żeglarskie (20 km) * KRĘGIEL - rozległa czysta plaża nad zatoką Zalewu Koronowskiego. Na miejscu ośrodek wypoczynkowy i pełna infrastruktura, przystań dla jachtów (22 km) * ROMANOWO – plaża przy kempingu i przystani jachtowej nad zalewem Koronowskim (20 km) * WIERZCHUCIN – kąpieliska nad jeziorami Wierzchucineckimi (18 km) * WĄSOSZ – plaża nad czystym jez. Wąsoskim na południowy zachód od Bydgoszczy (29 km) * WIKTOROWO – plaża ośrodka wypoczynkowego nad jez. Ostrowieckim na Pałukach (38 km) * CHOMIĄŻA SZLACHECKA – 3 plaże ośrodków wypoczynkowych (Relaks, Roma II, Spomasz) nad jez. Oćwieckim i Chomiąskim na Pałukach (47 km) * OĆWIEKA – plaża nad jez. Oćwieckim na Pałukach (50 km) * PRZYJEZIERZE – kurort o znaczeniu regionalnym na Kujawach w kompleksie lasów miradzkich nad czystym jez. Ostrowskim, 2 plaże, dobra infrastruktura gastronomiczno-rozrywkowa, przybywają tu liczni turyści z Inowrocławia, Bydgoszczy, Torunia, Poznania (69 km) Nieodkryte miejsca W Bydgoszczy znajdują się atrakcyjne dla turystyki miejsca i obiekty, które dopiero w ostatnim okresie zostają udostępnione dla turystyki. * PODZIEMNA TRASA TURYSTYCZNA NA TERENIE FABRYKI DAG Pohitlerowska fabryka DAG, leży na zamkniętym terenie Zakładów Chemicznych „Zachem”i jest odseparowana od 1945 r. Jest jednym z dwóch w Polsce zabytków niemieckiej architektury przemysłowej. Jesienią 1939 r. Niemcy rozpoczęli rękami ok. 40 tyś. pracowników przymusowych budowę zakładu zbrojeniowego Dynamit AG Vorm Alfred Nobel & CO Bromberg ukrytego w lasach Puszczy Bydgoskiej w Łęgnowie – dzisiaj w granicach Bydgoszczy. Wokół zbudowano 16 obozów pracy przymusowej, w których więziono ok. 2 tyś. jeńców radzieckich, francuskich, angielskich, włoskich i jugosłowiańskich. Pracowały tu m.in. 2,5 tyś. kobiet żydowskich, które zwożono z obozu w Stuthofie, a po kilku tygodniach morderczej pracy odwożono do KL Auschwitz. Do dzisiaj pozostało kilkaset obiektów poprzemysłowych nierzadko połączonych podziemnymi tunelami, kilkadziesiąt betonowych bunkrów przeciwlotniczych, i innych obiektów. Przez 60 lat obiekty były zamknięte dla dostępu osób postronnych, niewykorzystywane przez Zachem. Porosły lasem podobnie jak bunkry Hitlera w Gierłoży k/Kętrzyna. Charakter obiektów pozwala przyjąć z dużą pewnością, że w zakładach produkowano trotyl, proch nitrocelulozowy, materiały inicjujące, heksogen oraz dwunitrobenzen. Rosjanie i Ukraińcy byli kierowani do pracy w tzw. oddziałach zamkniętych fabryki, gdzie nawet krótkie przebywanie groziło zapadnięciem na ciężką chorobę, spowodowaną obecnością szkodliwych oparów z reakcji chemicznych. Fabryka jest miejscem śmierci wielu ludzi. Części zbiorowych mogił nie odnaleziono do dnia dzisiejszego. Obiekty są w bardzo dobrym stanie, połączone podziemnymi tunelami o długości blisko 2 km. Tunele budowano na czterech różnych głębokościach - w niektórych miejscach przecinają się ze sobą. Są w tak dobrym stanie, że gdzieniegdzie widnieją jeszcze niemieckie napisy eksploatacyjne oraz napisy i rysunki wykonane przez więźniów. Niektóre budynki stoją przy skarpach pagórkowatego terenu, więc podróż tunelem kończy się np. na czwartym piętrze innego obiektu. Ze względów historycznych obiekty na Zachemie mają ogromną wartość poznawczą, edukacyjną oraz turystyczną. Stanowią unikatowy w skali Europy przykład hitlerowskiej fabryki zbrojeniowej z okresu II wojny światowej i miejsce martyrologii. To wspaniałe miejsce podziemnej trasy turystycznej, unikalnej na skalę krajową. * LICZNE BUDOWLE POHITLEROWSKIE W LASACH BYDGOSKICH W lasach wokół Bydgoszczy znajduje się wiele pohitlerowskich schronów przeciwlotniczych, Spacerujac po łęgnowskich lasach można spotkać wiele tajemniczych obiektów wojennych – bunkrów, transzeji, schronów ze stropami porośniętymi trawą. Można spotkać baraki mieszkalne dla więźniów, osiedle „awaryjne” dla dawnych dygnitarzy hitlerowskich położone w środku lasu, pozostałości wież strażniczych, dziesiątki kilometrów ramp kolejowych i dróg tzw „betonówek”. W lasach Osowej Góry jako pozostałości po hitlerowskim zakładzie Luftamunitionsanstalt 1/II Bromberg zwanym „Muna”, znajdują się 3 ogromne zakopane w ziemi betonowe schrony. Mają dwa wejścia, dwa szyby wentylacyjne. Wewnątrz schrony są dość wysokie - od podłogi do sufitu jest ok. 3,5 metra. W podłodze, w regularnych odstępach, wmurowano pionowo stalowe rury. W czasach wojny w zakładzie zajmowano się elaboracją amunicji pistoletowej i karabinowej oraz przygotowywano bomby lotnicze nawet o wadze 2 ton W lasach na południe od lotniska znajdują się wspólczesne obiekty wojskowe np stacje radiolokacyjne, bazy paliwowe. W innych miejscach np na Jachcicach znajdziemy ogrodzone tereny zamknięte. * TAJNA WYRZUTNIA POCISKÓW RAKIETOWYCH W lasach Osowej Góry na zamkniętym terenie znajdują się pozostałości fabryki i miejsce wyrzutni hitlerowskich rakietowych pocisków przeciwlotniczych. W tej części zakładów zatrudniano wyłącznie Niemców. Zakład zaopatrywano ciężarówkami, które jeździły tylko nocą. Produkcja była ściśle tajna. W II połowie 1944 r. wzbijały się w powietrze testowane pociski. W 1945 r. Armia Radziecka wywiozła wyposażenie, a infrastruktura zniszczona. Miejsce obecnie niedostępne jest potencjalnie atrakcyjne dla turystyki. * WAŁ OBRONNY WOJSKA POLSKIEGO KRUSZYN-OSÓWIEC Na zachodnich rubieżach Bydgoszczy i w gminie Sicienko na krawędziach pradoliny Noteci znajdują się pozostałości wału obronnego zbudowanego przez polskie wojsko w okresie międzywojennym. Zespół umocnień składa się z żelbetonowych bunkrów dla stanowisk ogniowych broni ciężkiej piechoty oraz punktów dowodzenia i łączności wraz z okopami. Zachowane umocnienia i rowy strzeleckie znajdują się między stacją PKP Zielonczyn a Kruszynem i ciągną się dalej w kierunku północno-wschodnim, w okolice Osówca. 1-2 września 1939 bydgoska 15 dywizja piechoty wielkopolskiej odpierała tu skutecznie ataki Wehrmachtu (grupy operacyjnej „Netze”). 3 września polska armia opuściła pozycje wskutek odgórnego rozkazu Naczelnego Wodza Miejsca martyrologii W pobliżu Bydgoszczy znajduje się kilka miejsc masowych mordów dokonanych przez hitlerowców. Najbardziej znanym miejscem jest Dolina Śmierci, gdzie w październiku 1939 r. hitlerowcy rozstrzelali kilka tysięcy inteligencji bydgoskiej, duchowieństwa, radnych, członków organizacji niepodległościowych w odwecie za „krwawą niedzielę”. Obecnie jest tam cmentarz, monumentalny pomnik, alejki spacerowe w otoczeniu parkowym i atrakcyjnym ukształtowaniu terenu. Inne miejsca można znaleźć w Lesie Gdańskim, Puszczy Bydgoskiej, Jachcicach, Tryszczynie, Smukale. Również na Starym Rynku dokonano publicznych rozstrzeliwań. Cmentarze martyrologiczne: * Cmentarz Bohaterów Bydgoszczy – założony w 1946 r. na Wzgórzu Wolności (0,6 ha) 1,2 tyś. osób * Cmentarz w Dolinie Śmierci - ul. Gen. Bołtucia – założony w 1946 r. (1,3 ha) 1,2 tyś. osób * Cmentarz Bohaterów II Wojny Światowej - Smukała-Opławiec – (0,2 ha) 0,2 tyś. osób Atrakcje kulturalne Bydgoszcz ma do zaoferowania wiele w zakresie kultury, ale to jest temat na oddzielne potraktowanie. W skrócie: * dobrze rozwinięta kultura muzyczna, liczne festiwale, również międzynarodowe (opera, filharmonia, Akademia Muzyczna, kluby muzyczne) * spektakle i festiwale teatralne * szeroka oferta filmowa w multikinie, festiwale filmowe * clubbing * rozwinięta kultura katolicka * imprezy masowe i studenckie * imprezy na Starym Mieście np Bydgoskie Impresje Muzyczne * dobrze rozwinięta sieć klubów, kawiarni, restauracji * imprezy kulturalne, niektóre o randze międzynarodowej Liczne imprezy sportowe Bydgoszcz wyróżnia się na tle kraju pod względem ilości i rangi rozgrywanych imprez sportowych. Znajduje się tu kilka obiektów sportowych najwyższej klasy. Rozgrywane są mecze reprezentacji Polski oraz mistrzostwa Polski lub Europy w wielu dyscyplinach sportu. To przyciąga kibiców sportowych nie tylko z regionu. Znani bydgoszczanie Co prawda nie urodziła się w Bydgoszczy osoba rangi Mikołaja Kopernika, ale za to szereg innych znanych osób było związanych z miastem np: Bartłomiej z Bydgoszczy (XVI w.) bernardyn, opracował pierwszy w Polsce słownik łacińsko-polski Jerzy Ossoliński (I poł. XVII w.) wielki kanclerz koronny okresu „srebrnego wieku” Rzeczpospolitej, starosta bydgoski, ufundował Kolegium Jezuickie Maksymilian Antoni Piotrowski (1813-1875) rodem z Bydgoszczy - malarz, profesor akademii w Królewcu. Spod jego pędzla wyszło wiele kompozycji historycznych, obrazy rodzajowe i religijne oraz portrety. Marian Adam Rejewski (1905 - 1980) matematyk, kryptolog, Przyczynił się czynnie do skrócenia II wojny światowej. W 1932 r. samodzielnie rozszyfrował niemiecką maszynę szyfrującą "Enigma", a następnie wraz z J. Różyckim i H. Zygalskim skonstruował maszynę do deszyfrażu anty-enigmę. Alianci dzięki dziełu Rejewskiego znali z wyprzedzeniem wszystkie zamierzenia Niemców, co zadecydowało o klęskach hitlerowskich w II fazie wojny. Po wojnie mieszkał i pracował w Bydgoszczy. Leon Wyczółkowski (1852-1936) wielki malarz i grafik przełomu XIX i XX wieku, profesor Szkoły Sztuk Pięknych (potem ASP) w Krakowie, twórca impresjonistycznych pejzaży, portretów, scen rodzajowych, martwej natury i tek litograficznych m.in. poświęconych Pomorzu. Adam Grzymała-Siedlecki (1876 – 1967) dyrektor wielu polskich teatrów, dramaturg i wykładowca Bydgoskiej Szkoły Dramatycznej w latach międzywojennych Hieronim Konieczka (1920 – 1994) słynny dramaturg bydgoskiego teatru w okresie powojennym Jerzy Sulima-Kamiński (1928 – 2002) prozaik, napisał m.in. powieść "Most Królowej Jadwigi" o Bydgoszczy okresu przed- i powojennego Apolonia Chałupiec używająca pseudonimu artystycznego Pola Negri (1896-1987) - aktorka filmowa, gwiazda amerykańskiego filmu niemego (od 1938 roku przebywająca w USA), występująca też w filmach polskich. Józef Weyssenhoff (1860-1932) powieściopisarz, nowelista, poeta i krytyk literacki. Adrianna Biedrzyńska - aktorka, urodziła się i uczyła w Bydgoszczy (VI LO) Jan Nowicki - aktor, w latach szkolnych przebywał i uczył się w Bydgoszczy (VI LO) Jerzy Hoffman – reżyser, zekranizował „Trylogię” Sienkiewicza Mariusz Max Kolonko – znany reporter telewizji polskiej w USA, urodził się i wychował w Bydgoszczy (Siernieczek) Radek Sikorski – senator od 2005 Jan Kulczyk – znany biznesmen, najbogatszy Polak Mieczysław Wachowski – wieloletni współpracownik Lecha Wałęsy Tomasz Sekielski – znany dziennikarz TVN Leon Niemczyk – popularny aktor Sławomir Jeneralski – dziennikarz, prowadził Wiadomości w TVP1 Marzena Słupkowska – prezenterka pogody w TVP1 Paulina Chylewska - prezenterka w TVP1 Jeremi Przybora ...i wielu innych Słynni sportowcy bydgoscy Zbigniew Boniek (ur. 1956) - uznany najsłynniejszym piłkarzem w 80-letniej historii PZPN, grał na mistrzostwach świata w piłce nożnej w Argentynie (1978), Hiszpanii (1982), Meksyku (1986). Tomasz Gollob (ur. 1971) - uznawany za najlepszego polskiego żużlowca, wielokrotny mistrz Polski, wicemistrz świata i dwukrotnie brązowy medalista mistrzostw świata na żużlu Robert Sycz - dwukrotny złoty medalista olimpijski w kajakarstwie (Sydney 2000, Ateny 2004), związany z klubem "Bydgostia-Kabel" Zdzisław Krzyszkowiak (1930 – 2003) - złoty medalista olimpijski w lekkiej atletyce (Rzym 1960) Teresa Ciepły - złota i srebrna medalistka olimpijska w lekkiej atletyce (Tokio 1964) Maciej Freimut - srebrny medalista olimpijski w kajakarstwie (Barcelona 1992) Arkadiusz Onyszko - srebrny medalista olimpijski w piłce nożnej (Barcelona 1992) Ivan Klementiev - srebrny medalista olimpijski w kajakarstwie (Atlanta 1996) Brunon Bendig - brązowy medalista olimpijski w boksie (Rzym 1960) Ryszard Kubiak - brązowy medalista olimpijski w wioślarstwie (Moskwa 1980) Sławomir Zawada - brązowy medalista olimpijski w podnoszeniu ciężarów (Seul 1988) Jacek Streich - brązowy medalista olimpijski w wioślarstwie (Barcelona 1992) Pozostając przy sporcie należy wspomnieć o 15 mistrzach świata z Bydgoszczy oraz kilkudziesięciu mistrzach Europy w różnorodnych dyscyplinach sportowych.